fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Destruction of Sunni Gummi's Treasures
Pinocchio, why did you, Calla and Cavin bring us back here?" asked Sunni Gummi as the trio led her and her friends Pistol Pete, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard, Elmyra Duff, Robyn Starling and Melody back to the cave. "Wait and see." Cavin said giggling. The group entered the cave. Pinocchio stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Calla began to ask. "It is! Baloo's statue!" Sunni said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of Young Baloo that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, Pinocchio, Calla, Cavin!" Sunni said hugging the trio. "You're the best!" Sunni let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." Sunni decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, David, mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at Sunni's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. Sunni looked shocked as Captain Phoebus came into the cave, an angry look on his face. "Daddy!" Sunni gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Phoebus was Porkchop, the cat disguised as a rat looking down in guilt. "Sunni, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Phoebus said coming closer. He looked around at Sunni's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore, but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I expect them to be obeyed." "But Daddy..." Phoebus interrupted harshly. "Did you rescue a mortal boy from drowning or did you not?" "I had to!" protested Sunni. "Sunni, you and I know that contact between the mortals and immortals are forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" Sunni whined. "I do not care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Phoebus who turned around. "You're more of a monster than Frollo! You don't even know Baloo!" cried Sunni. "I don't have to!" Phoebus yelled turning towards Sunni once more. "All mortals are the same. Spineless, savage, fish-eating harpooners, incapable of any feeling-" "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" Sunni yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Phoebus looked shocked at Sunni's words while the girl herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at Sunni's declaration as well. Phoebus was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No. Are you out of your mind, child? He's a mortal and a citizen of the jungle, you're an immortal and a citizen of Paris! Just think of what happened to your mother, your sister, her boyfriend, and her brothers, Esmeralda, Sawyer, Danny, Norman and Theodore!" Phoebus: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Sunni protested. For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Sunni screamed. Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care! I'm not a cub anymore! I can be with whoever I choose!" snapped Sunni bitterly. "Don't you understand, Sunni? He's a citizen of the jungle, you're a citizen of Paris!" "I don't care!" Sunni spat defiantly. This was the last straw for Phoebus. He had enough of Sunni's disobedience and defiance and his temper finally reached the boiling point. "So help me, Sunni! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From her hiding place, Calla couldn't take it anymore. She got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Baloo, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Porkchop gasped. "What did you say?" Phoebus demanded. The rest of Sunni's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you monster!" Pistol snapped. "You're ten times worse than my dad!" Gosalyn added. "You're not a very nice person!" Pinocchio added. "You have no heart at all!" Cavin yelled. "You big meanie!" Melody shouted also. "How could you be so cruel and heartless?" Robyn insulted Phoebus. Porkchop was nervous and Phoebus was furious. "THAT'S IT!" Phoebus shouted. "This has gone far enough! You, Sunni, Pinocchio, and your friends are all banished from Paris for the rest of your days!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Pistol, Gosalyn, Robyn, Melody and Elmyra gasped. "No! We didn't do it!" Calla pleaded. "We're too innocent too die!" Cavin screamed. "But, Daddy," Sunni said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't what Mommy would want! We don't want this! And she doesn't want this, either!" He turned to Porkchop. "And that goes for you, Porkchop." "Exile?! No! NO! NOOOOO!!! It can't be all true!" Porkchop wailed as he began to cry hysterically. "And Porkchop, if you're not gone by sunset, I will put you in dog pound!" Phoebus shouted. Porkchop screamed and hid behind Sunni, Gosalyn, Robyn, Elmyra, Pistol, Robyn, Melody, Pinocchio, Calla and Cavin. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Sunni protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!" Elmyra screamed. Phoebus: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! "So help me, Sunni, I will get through to you! And if I have to do this to do so, then so be it!" Everyone else watching hid and for good reason. Phoebus powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. Sunni looked shocked. "Daddy, stop! Don't! Please, no!" Sunni cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of David. As Sunni looked on in horror, Phoebus fired a blast at it. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Sunni gasped in horror that Baloo's statue was broken, she began to cry so loud, that she put her face down with her arms covering her eyes. Sunni cried and cried and cried. Category:The Destruction of X's Treasures